MUNDO DIFERENTE
by Darkgothic
Summary: El mundo había cambiado, él había cambiado. Espero les guste, involucra a Zancrow además de uno que otro spoiler si aún no llegan a la saga de la isla.


MUNDO DIFERENTE

Resumen: El mundo había cambiado, él había cambiado.

Espero les guste, involucra a Zancrow además de uno que otro spoiler si aún no llegan a la saga de la isla.

Advertencia: Esto es un Yaoi es decir, relaciones de chico con chico, si no te gusta esta clase de historia, te pido de manera atenta que te des la vuelta y no critiques a quienes sí gustamos de estas historias, si por el contrario, insistes en leer y aún así quieres criticar de manera ofensiva, créeme que te los meteré por dónde más te acomode. Ahora, que si eres de los míos y lees esto porque te gusta, espero los comentarios al respecto siempre y cuando sean respetuosos y con intenciones de ser constructivos.

Hola, este es mi primer fic en la página, aunque este one shot está publicado en otra página por lo que lo originalmente escrito está tal cual, solo eh corregido algunos errores de gramática que se me escaparon la primera vez. Este es solo una serie de historias independientes que involucran a Zancrow con diferentes situaciones y personajes. Ya tengo tres one shot y dos fics largos, uno el cual ya ha finalizado y el otro aún sigue en proceso.

Bueno, como dije, soy nuevo en esta área, así que espero que mi perversa idea llegue a ustedes, favor de leer hasta el final.

La primera parte es una breve (?) presentación mía, la segunda parte es ya la historia.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada quisiera aclarar que hasta hace no mucho inicié con Fairy Tail y ya me eh visto casi la mitad de la primera temporada, de hecho casi estoy iniciar los juegos mágicos, sin embargo esta es la primera vez que siento la necesidad de escribir de este anime, curiosamente traté de buscar al respecto de este personaje, Zancrow el cual es mi preferido junto a otros, y por mala suerte descubrí que existe solo unos pocos de contenido yaoi con él y en inglés, así que me eh visto en la tarea de iniciarlo oficialmente en el mundo oscuro del yaoi y por supuesto, jajajajajaja siendo él el uke. Así es damas y caballeros (los que haya) lo haré no solo gay sino sumiso. Debo admitir que en un inicio me llamaba la idea de hacerlo seme con un personaje en específico, pero por laguna razón comencé yo mismo a verlo en un concepto más sumiso y me encantó el resultado, ya que sería algo diferente (También es porque dentro de los pocos, casi inexistentes fics yaoi, solo en uno es uke).

Bueno, con esta breve introducción, espero que a ustedes les interese esta nueva cara dentro de la moneda, además, no me lo nieguen, seguro muchos de ustedes lo habrán imaginado aunque sea una vez y/o por error como un sumiso. Claro, que a pesar de eso respetaré su personalidad, solo tomaré ciertos elementos para hacer que valga la pena leerlo como un sumiso. No lo pondré todo meloso y frágil como se puede uno acostumbrar, eso estaría bien en alguien como Natsu, que sea dicho de paso siempre lo vi como el uke for ever, pero luego de leer a Natsu como seme (No de cualquiera, sino de Zancrow precisamente jejeje) me interesó, así que posiblemente con él acepte a Natsu como el activo.

Bueno, nuevamente retomando un poco el tema, espero poder llamar la atención de varios de ustedes y que con esto incentive más la necesidad de más fics de Zancrow y si es posible, siendo el uke, jejejejeje.

Con eso, me despido con lo que espero sea la primera puerta de inicio a la vida sumisa de Zancrow dentro del mundo del yaoi y dentro de los fics en español, que aunque no me queje de los de inglés, sería agradable también de haya fics en español, así habría más variedad de parejas que las que ya están choteando, y no es que me queje tampoco de eso, pero leer bastante de las mismas parejas llega a ser un poco frustrante. Así es que les animo a un mundo con más fics Zancrow (uke) en español. ;)

El siguiente fic o one shot, será una introducción a la nueva vida de uke de Zancrow, espero que pronto ustedes puedan adaptarse a ver a este sexy rubio como el sumiso. Sin más, a la historia.

xxx

El cielo era de un azul hermoso, las nubes eran tan esponjosas que daban ganas de abrazarlas. Por supuesto que esto no era algo que tuviera en mente un rubio de ojos escarlata que fruncía el ceño y que pensaba más en lo último que recordaba. Había sido derrotado de manera humillante y sorpresiva por aquella lagartija de cabello rosado. Parecía ridículo y risible de no ser porque era Zancrów, God´s slayer, quien fue derrotado por aquella hada lagartijenta.

Se levantó con trabajos del suelo donde había estado recostado sintiendo el dolor en sus músculos luego de la tremenda paliza que le dio con su propio fuego, el cual no lograba comprender cómo se había esfumado en el estómago de aquel ser miserable de bufanda.

xxx

Había descubierto que Ultear y Meldy planeaban traicionar a Hades además que querían huir con Zeref. Había logrado interceptar a Meldy con Zeref y una chica rara que se arrastraba de manera siniestra como si fuera una araña media aplastada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Zeref despertaba y algo le decía que debía huir de ahí, escuchando algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Quién era Acnolia?

xxx

No supo cómo, pero de milagro logró sobrevivir. Algo dentro le decía que por poco no tenía tanta suerte. Supo poco después que su maestro Hades había desaparecido. También supo que por alguna razón ya habían pasado siete años sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo paso eso? Lo importante ahora era que se encontraba vivo, pero no sabía cómo sentirse. Ya no tenía a su gremio, no tenía a su maestro y mucho menos un motivo que le incentivara a algo. Claro, aún tenía su magia y su carácter que le incitaba a ser siempre alguien que buscara pelea, pero ya no era divertido como antes, no sabía cómo sentirse. Todo era tan distinto, él era distinto.

xxx

Vagó sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo, sin saber a dónde quería llegar o lo que quería hacer. Simplemente comenzó un viaje sin destino. Volviéndose un trotamundos, cada día fue convenciéndose que ya todo le resultaba aburrido y sin sentido. No quería admitir que en el fondo extrañaba un poco a su gremio y a Hades… pero era muy orgulloso para admitir tal cosa. Tampoco era como si deseara admitir de igual forma que aquel pelirosa le seguía dando una espinita de enojo por haberle derrotado de esa forma aquella vez, o incluso la intriga que le causaba ese mago Zeref el cual no volvió a ver otra vez luego de ese día.

xxx

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero ahora se encontraba escondido en una cueva, totalmente aburrido y sin ninguna estimulación. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él se sentía deprimido. Claro, no iba a llorar como una nenita ni a quejarse como una, pero ese vacío en el pecho era algo que le molestaba y le hacía rabiar de forma descontrolada, a veces incendiaba cosas por puro coraje, queriendo desquitar un poco de su frustración. Con el tiempo incluso eso dejó de surtir efecto y ya no vio el caso de seguir haciéndolo, si al fin de cuentas ya de nada le iba a ayudar.

xxx

Despertó una noche, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban mejor que nunca, igual que la luna que parecía emitir una magia mística con su luz. No supo por qué, pero sintió que algo ocurriría esa noche. Se levantó y caminó un poco lejos de su escondite.

Nadie se había enterado de que seguía vivo, e incluso eso era una ventaja pues no tendría que eludir a la ley que para empezar ni siquiera lo buscaba, pero eso no significaba que podría ir por ahí caminando como si nada, solo habían pasado siete años, no es como si nadie no fuera a reconocerlo. Claro, no es que hubiera muchas personas que supieran quién es, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera quienes si lo pudieran saber, incluyendo a gentes de la ley. No, claro que no pensaba arriesgarse.

Caminando unos pocos paso algo le llamó la atención, no lograba distinguir con claridad pero sabía que se trataba de una persono por la forma de la silueta. Con duda se acercó un poco más hasta poder identificar la identidad del sujeto que parecía darle la espalda. Parecía que aquel individuo notó su presencia porque en seguida giró un poco su cabeza en su dirección, haciendo que Zancrow detuviera sus pasos al instante. Lleno de intriga miró fijamente a aquel hombre que se fue acercando a é lentamente. El rubio no supo qué hacer, si tomar una posición defensiva o sólo quedarse quieto hasta ver lo que haría aquel otro sujeto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, pues sin darse cuenta de cómo, sintió unos labios unidos a los suyos, haciendo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa y (quería creerlo así) indignación. Aunque fue por breves segundos, aquel sujeto se marchó, dejando a un Zancrow confundido y por demás furioso. Nunca supo quién fue aquel desgraciado que le había robado un beso y lo peor, su primer beso. Vamos que nunca tuvo mucha vida social y sus únicos intereses siempre fueron destruir e incendiar, el romance no figuraba dentro de ellos y por supuesto nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia con mujeres, y con Ultear y Meldy, siendo las únicas con las que alguna vez interactuó, era meramente compañerismo, forzado en cierto modo pero de igual forma…

No sabía si gritar, incendiar algo o buscar al maldito, pero lo único que hizo en un simple movimiento una vez que logró hacer poner en marcha de nuevo su bloqueado cerebro y su paralizado cuerpo, fue únicamente colocar la punta de sus dedos en sus labios, tratando de entender la sensación en estos, como si no lograra comprender aún el significado de aquello.

Claro, no se dio cuenta nunca que en todo ese momento, su rostro involuntariamente se teñía de carmín, ligero, pero notable sobre esa piel tan clara como la leche. Y así se quedó, pensando y procesando aquello.

…Y nunca supo quién le había robado su primer y único beso.

xxx

Espero les haya gustado este primer One Shot, les dejo a su imaginación quien hubieran preferido que fuera el extraño que le robó la virginidad (?) de los labios de Zancrow, jejejejeje.

Bueno, como dije, espero que esto haya sido suficiente para despertar su curiosidad y futuro amor por Zancrow en modo uke, así como espero también que con esto puedan comenzar a acostumbrarse a una nueva idea de este sexy rubio como sumiso. No será mi único trabajo, pueden estar seguros.

* * *

Como mencioné, esto es una forma de introducir a este sexy personaje, ya que he notado que es cruelmente ignorado e injustamente dejado de lado. Espero que pueda haber logrado mi objetivo.


End file.
